


Too Enthusiastic

by Accidentalshipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, sort of, they're still kind of in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentalshipper/pseuds/Accidentalshipper
Summary: Kara goes to tell Lena her big secret: She's Supergirl!! Lena thinks she's trying to tell her something else...Confusion and hillarity ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A funny little something I decided to write, while struggling with my other fic.

Kara nervously adjusted the collar of her shirt as she rode the elevator to Lena’s office. This was finally happening; she was finally going to tell Lena that she was Supergirl! It had taken weeks of arguing with J’onn; ‘ _There’s already too many people that know, Kara, the whole point of having a secret identity is that you don’t tell anyone!’_ , with Alex; ‘ _She’s a Luthor, Kara! I know you always want to see the best in people, but this is just too much of a risk!’_ , and even Winn; ‘ _It’s not fair! I was the only one you told because you wanted to! Now I’m going to have to share that accomplishment? Aw, man…’_

Okay, so maybe convincing Winn wasn’t all that hard, but still! She had finally managed to convince those other two knuckleheads that it was _her_ secret and that if she was going to tell her best friend about it, it was _her_ choice. She shifted from one feet to the other while she waited to arrive at the intended floor. She had to admit that she was starting to feel nervous now. Sure, she’d been wanting to tell Lena for like, forever, but now that the moment was here, she could feel her heart beat nervously with trepidation. She wouldn’t get mad, right? It was obviously a very reasonable decision to not tell people that she was Supergirl. Lena would totally understand; she was really smart, after all. And funny… and pretty… and she smelled nice… she always made her laugh…

Kara startled at the sound of the elevator arriving at Lena’s floor. Right, she needed to focus. She already knew how amazing her friend was, now she just needed to concentrate on how to tell the woman her secret. “Hi, Jess!” The assistant made a humming sound as Kara walked past, not even bothering to look up from her tablet. Her unannounced visits were becoming so common-place, that apparently Jess didn’t feel the need to even _try_ and alert her boss anymore. Kara let out a deep breath before entering through the double doors. This was it.

“Lena! Hi!”

The CEO looked up from where she was sitting at her desk, smiling widely upon seeing her carefully stepping into the office. “Kara! It’s a bit early for lunch isn’t it?” she said as she glanced at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I see,” Kara said in a joking voice “do I need to book an appointment now, Ms. Luthor?” Lena kept smiling as she stood up from her desk and made her way to their usual spot on the couch. “You? Never…”

Kara laughed nervously as she took a seat next to her best friend on the couch. She always got a little flustered when Lena complimented her. I mean, anyone would! The woman was the CEO of a gigantic company at only 24 years old! Of course she would feel all warm and fuzzy inside when someone like that said something nice to her. Or hugged her… or smiled at her… or did that thing with her eyebrow…

“So, is there a specific reason you’re here?”

“What? Oh, shoot! Yes… yes… I- I-” she kept stammering as she looked over at those green eyes beside her. Oh, Rao… this was happening. She was actually going to do this… Come on Danvers, woman up!

“There’s actually… something I have to tell you.” She swallowed harshly as she looked at Lena. Oh, no…, she was really getting scared now.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, but… I- I don’t know… I guess I was scared…” she nervously rubbed her leg and looked down at her feet. When did she start developing tics?

“It’s kind of a secret and I… I didn’t want you to hate me, I guess… for not telling you sooner…”

“Kara!”

She halted her rambling to look back up at Lena. The young Luthor was giving her an intense look with those beautiful green eyes, but they didn’t look at all worried. Lena looked happy and almost… hopeful. “Kara, it’s okay…” she said while cupping her cheek with one hand. Oh, Rao, her hands were so soft. “I already know what you want to tell me.” Kara felt her eyes widen in astonishment. “What!? You- You _knew_? But- but how? I was… always so careful.” Lena chuckled as she brought her hand away from Kara’s cheek to suppress her laughter. “Oh, Kara…” she said while still looking at her ever so fondly. Golly, she looked so happy. “…you’re really not that good at hiding it.” Kara wanted to protest, but she was too distracted by Lena’s joyful expression. She already knew… and she wasn’t angry! Kara’s stomach was doing backflips at the realisation. She was also slightly relieved that she wouldn’t have to actually rip her shirt off to prove her identity. Oh, wait… she should probably do that anyway. If Lena was looking happy now, just imagine her face after seeing something so cool!

She looked down as she started unbuttoning her shirt. “Kara, what… what are you doing?” She looked back up to find Lena looking slightly confused. Oh, right… “Well, I- I know that you know now, but… I thought that… well… I should show you…” Lena looked down at her lap, seemingly embarrassed for some reason as a blush started creeping up her cheeks. Oh… she was so pretty when she blushed. “You…” she looked back up, as she spoke with a shy, but teasing voice, “…you want to _show_ me?”

Kara just nodded as Lena was biting her lower lip now. She did that quite often, but it still gave Kara goose bumps. She wondered why that was… Focus, Kara! “Yes, if- if that’s alright?”

Lena was looking at Kara with an intense look, as she silently nodded her head and glanced down where she had paused the unbuttoning of her shirt. She knew it! Of course Lena would want to see something like that! She enthusiastically resumed the undoing of her shirt, while Lena kept looking on. As she reached the last button, she dramatically ripped her shirt open with a  wide grin in place, revealing the Super suit with her family crest on it.

Lena suddenly stopped smiling for some reason. She looked back up at her face where she had removed her glasses to complete the picture. “You’re… you’re Supergirl…”

“Yep!” She smiled proudly at her best friend as she put her glasses back on and started readjusting her shirt. “I still can’t believe you figured it out! I thought I was always so… Lena?” Kara looked back up as Lena stood up from the couch looking upset. “What’s wrong?” she asked, as she got up as well. Lena’s eyes were darting from side to side, as if she was going over different scenarios in her head. “You’re… you’re Supergirl, I… I can’t believe I didn’t realise…”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. “What… what do you mean you didn’t realise? You just said-”

“Ms. Luthor…”

Jess suddenly barged into the office. “…your 10 O’clock is here.”

Lena turned away from her as she refused to look at Kara. “I’m sorry, Kara, I have to take this, we can… talk later, or…”

“But, Lena…!”

“Please leave, Kara…”

Kara felt incredibly confused, but she did as Lena asked and stepped out of the office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kara, I know you’re in there! Open up!”

Kara groaned in frustration as she temporarily removed the spoon full of ice cream from her mouth to go and open her front door. As soon as she did, Alex barged in, stepping right passed her. “So, come on, how bad is it?” Kara pouted as she closed the door and scooped up another bite of ice cream from the container under her arm.

“What makes you think it went badly?”

“Kara, you’re practically inhaling ice cream right now.”

“So? Ice cream is always delicious!”

“Kara!”

She groaned in frustration as she reluctantly put the container on the kitchen counter. “Was she that angry at you?” Alex asked confused.

“No! I mean, I… I don’t know. It was really weird…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?! She must’ve said _something_!”

“Well, yes, but…” Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to figure out how to explain what had happened. It was just so confusing! “First, when I tried to tell her that I needed to tell her a secret, she said that she already knew…”

“Well, that’s good, right?”

“…and when I told her I wanted to show her, she seemed happy!”

Alex was examining her face now, looking very confused. “So… what’s the problem, then?”

“Well, when I opened my shirt, she suddenly looked surprised and she said that she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed! But she told me, like, two minutes earlier that she already knew. It just doesn’t make any sense!”

Alex was now looking at her with wide eyes as she held out her hand. “Wait a minute… And you still don’t realise what happened?!”

“Of course not! What does it mean Alex? I’m so confused…”

“Okay, okay…” Alex stepped closer to her, trying to calm her down. “So, obviously, she didn’t know you were Supergirl until you showed her the suit,-”

“But she said…”

“-but she still wanted to watch you take your shirt of, right?”

“Um,… yes?”

Alex was now looking at her with raised eyebrows, as if it was supposed to make sense now. “So,… what do you think she was so happy to see under your clothes?” Kara was still feeling completely lost, looking at her sister with a blank expression. “My… bra?” Alex kept looking her with the same expression, almost willing her to keep thinking. “Wait…” her eyes widened because, oh Rao, that wasn’t possible, was it? “…you mean that she-”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kara’s head snapped back in annoyance. She quickly opened the door to tell whomever it was to leave, because this was important! She had just opened her mouth to speak when she noticed who it was. Oh, Rao!

“Lena!”

Lena was looking at her from under her eyelashes, looking uncharacteristically shy. She was still cute, though… “Ahem,” Alex cleared her throat as she stepped past the duo and out of the apartment, “that’s my cue to leave.” Lena nervously glanced over her shoulder at the agent as she disappeared around the corner. “Can I- can I come in?”

“Yes! Of course… I…” Kara stepped to the side, allowing Lena to enter the apartment as she once again shut the door. “You seemed really upset earlier, are you… still mad?”

Lena looked at her with those pretty green eyes, still looking very shy. “I’m not mad, Kara, I just…” she let out a small chuckle, “…I was just shocked. I mean… you told me you were Supergirl…”

Kara nodded in understanding. She really didn’t like seeing her best friend this upset. Poor Lena…

“But,” Kara started hesitantly, “you thought I was about to tell you something else?” Lena cast her eyes downwards as she silently nodded. “You thought I… wanted to… get undressed in front of you?”

“NO!”

Lena snapped her head back up and gave her a wide-eyed look. “I just… I… I thought…” Kara could only look on in amazement at Lena’s stammering. Lena Luthor never stammered. She was still pretty, though…

“I… I thought… that you were about to… to say…,” Lena swallowed as she fidgeted nervously with her hands, “that… you liked me too?” She let her voice go up at the end, almost making it sound like a question.

“Oh…”

Kara couldn’t stop her mouth from hanging wide open in disbelief because _holy Rao, Lena liked her!_ She heard that right, didn’t she? Lena Luthor liked Kara Danvers. Like, really _liked_ her. And not even because she was Supergirl! She liked her before knowing she was her. Golly…

“I…” Kara blinked a few times, forcing her brain to formulate a coherent sentence, “…I didn’t know you were gay…”

“I’m not!!”

Kara looked on in surprise as Lena looked almost offended. “But… you just said…” Kara started weakly.

“I’m… I’m not…” Lena was stammering again and Rao, why was that so cute? “…I’m not gay _in general_ , I… I just,” Lena met her eyes looking as vulnerable as she’d ever seen her, “I… I’m just… gay for _you_.”

“Is that… is that even a thing?”

Lena nodded her head with excessive aggression. “Yes, I’m defi- I mean… I’m pretty sure that’s a thing.”

Kara looked at her for a second before biting her lip. She definitely picked that up from Lena. They did spend a lot of time together, after all… “Well, then… maybe… I could be too?” Lena’s eyes widened ever so slightly as she gave her a hopeful look. “You could be what?” Kara twisted her torso nervously while holding her hands behind her back. “I could be… gay… for you too.” Lena broke out a smile that was completely ravishing. She was fairly sure that her own face was currently sporting a pretty wide grin as well. This totally made sense. They were, like, totally straight, just… not for each other. They just stood there, beaming at each other for what felt like a good minute. Then, suddenly, they both lunged forward at the same time an crashed their lips together.

_Oh, Rao_ …

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mr. Wallace grumbled to himself as he cleaned his equipment. This had been the most interesting case he’d had in the past 12 years of being a dentist, and he hadn’t even gotten a proper explanation as to what happened. ‘A little too enthusiastic’ the woman had said… What could you possibly put so much enthusiasm in, that it knocked out both your front teeth?

Run face first into a wall, or something?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to like this, so here: have an extra chapter

“No way!”

“I’m serious.”

“Get out of here!”

“I’m telling you, it’s true.”

Alex looked over at her girlfriend, who was sitting next to her on the couch and grinning wildly at this newest discovery. “Little Luthor has the hots for Kara?!” Alex rolled her eyes at her. “Seriously, can we just drop it?” Maggie gave a short laugh. “No way, Danvers, this is the scoop of the century! Lena Luthor’s a total lesbian!” She shook her head while still grinning. “I knew those were heart eyes she was giving her!” Alex groaned, as she really didn’t need to think about Lena Luthor crushing on her sister. “Yeah, well,” Alex started, “I just hope Kara lets her down easy.” Maggie snorted loudly, causing Alex to give her a curious look. “What makes you think she’s gonna let her down at all?” Maggie asked, a dimple-showing grin firmly in place. “Come on Maggie, I’m serious,” Alex said as she gave the detective a playful shove, “I know what it feels like to get shot down by a pretty girl.” She gave her girlfriend a pointed look as Maggie rolled her eyes. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, immediately followed by Kara’s voice: “Alex, are you home?” Alex didn’t get the chance to respond as her sister simply barged in and headed towards the kitchen. “Oh, good, you’re here. Hi, Maggie! I just came to see if you had some ice cubes. My fridge doesn’t make them anymore and I never bothered to have it fixed because, you know, freeze breath. But I really need-”

“KARA, WHAT THE HELL?!”

Kara spun around, looking very surprised at the outburst as Alex and Maggie both made their way towards her with extremely worried expressions on their faces. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DIED?!” Kara was looking at them, completely befuddled, seemingly unaware of the blood covering her sweater and even part of her face. “Died? What are you-” She glanced down at her clothes, finally catching on. “Oh, that! No, no, nobody died.” She laughed nervously as she adjusted her glasses, something that would look adorable were it not for the absurd amount of blood covering her sleeves.

“Then why do you look like you’re starring in a remake of ‘Carrie’?!” Alex exclaimed while gesturing wildly. “Whose blood is that?”

“Oh, it’s actually Lena’s blood, see-”

“JESUS, KARA!! YOU COULDN’T JUST TELL HER YOU WEREN’T INTERESTED?! YOU HAD TO BEAT HER UP?!”

“What?! Of course I didn’t beat her up!!”

“THEN WHY IS HER BLOOD ALL OVER YOU?!”

“Well… that, um… ha, ha, it’s- it’s actually a funny story…”

Kara rocked back and forward on her feet with her hands behind her back as she stared of into the distance with a dopey smile on her face. Alex and Maggie shared a look because clearly, the poor girl had gone insane. “Okay… Kara,” Alex started as she carefully stepped closer to her sister, “what could possibly be funny about someone losing enough blood to fill a bathtub?” Kara waved her hand, still with a dreamy look in place. “Just, you know… it was… like those times I broke those guys noses…” Alex frowned as this still didn’t make any sense. “What about those times?”

“Well… it was just like that.”

“So… you broke her nose?”

“No, I… actually knocked her teeth out.”

“So you _did_ punch her?”

“Of course not!”

“ _Then what?!_ ”

Alex was now breathing erratically as she felt the urge to start pulling her own hair out. What was wrong with her sister?! This was all so confusing! Kara was now gently tracing her lips with her finger, the outline of her mouth also covered with some dried up streaks of blood. “I just…” she said softly, “we, um… kind of…” Alex suddenly jumped up in surprise at a loud wheezing sound coming from beside her. She looked over to find her girlfriend on the floor, holding her stomach, while shaking with laughter. “What… what is…” Alex muttered. She just didn’t get it.

She looked from her girlfriend, who was gasping for air as she was caught up in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, to Kara, who was still looking kind of dreamy and was starting to blush, _while still covered in Lena Luthor’s blood!_ The world had gone mad hadn’t it? Some Mxyzptlk-like creature had taken control of the universe and was messing with people, right?

“Oh- oh my god… babe…” Maggie slowly pulled herself of the ground and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, while trying to get her breathing under control. “She… she…” Maggie briefly succumbed to another burst of giggles before speaking again “she totally kissed her!” Alex blinked a few times, trying to process the words. “Who… who kissed who?” Alex looked back at her sister while Maggie reverted to her fits of breathless laughter. “Wait… did… did Lena kiss you?” Alex watched on in astonishment as Kara actually started blushing before giving a shy nod, her silly smile still plastered on her face. “Just… a little too enthusiastically” she said.

“And you’re… happy about that?”

“Well, yeah! I mean this is Lena we’re talking about! She’s such a good person, even though everyone always thinks the worst of her, which is not cool by the way! And she’s, like, super smart and… and… you know, really pretty and… I like her eyes… and her lips…”

“Okay, okay,” Alex shut her eyes firmly as she waved her hand, urging Kara to stop, “I don’t need to know the details right now!” Maggie, who had apparently gotten some form of control over her laughing fit, looked proudly at the younger Danvers. “Well, it’s about time you two joined the club!” Kara seemed to be temporarily brought out of her dreamy state as she gave Maggie a questioning look. “What club?” she asked.

“What do you think, little Danvers? The Lesbian club!”

“Oh, no, no. We’re not gay.”

Kara returned to smiling contently as she pivoted to grab some ice cubes out of the fridge. Alex and Maggie shared a look. “Oh, I get it!” The detective snapped her fingers, seemingly figuring out the mystery. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I should know better than mislabelling bi girls. I remember this one time in college-”

“No, no,” Kara said as she turned around and waved her hand dismissively, her dopey smile still showing, “we’re totally straight.” Alex was now frowning very deeply as she was starting to think that maybe her sister had some sort of head injury. They hadn’t miseducated the alien girl that badly on sexualities, had they? “But,” Alex forced out weakly, “you just said…”

“I know, but it’s okay! We’re both, like, _very_ straight, we’re just… gay for each other.” Kara smiled widely at the two non-straight women who were staring at her, completely speechless. “Apparently that’s a thing. Lena said so herself!”

Alex was trying to come up with words that she could force out of her already open mouth, but her brain couldn’t seem to find the correct response pattern for a situation like this. “Well, I have to go,” Kara said as she glanced to the bag of ice in her hand, “Lena just came back from the dentist, so she’s gonna need this.” She flashed the flabbergasted duo another wide smile before basically skipping out of the apartment. The door slamming shut was what seemed to bring the two out of their daze. “She… she just…” Alex was still looking in front of her, as was Maggie, trying to wrap her mind around the absurdity. “That’s… that’s what we call denial, right?” Alex asked weakly.

“Or gay panic. Or blissful ignorance. Or sisters being very similar.”

“But that means that eventually-”

“Yep”

“And we’ll have to help her figure out the whole-”

“Uh-huh”

Alex groaned loudly as the prospect of getting her dense baby sister to see reason, would surely be a daunting task. Maggie snickered, clearly getting more amusement out of the situation than she should. “Well, look on the bright side, Danvers. At least we don’t-” The detective suddenly went silent as her face turned serious. “Um… babe?” Maggie said slowly. Alex gave her a confused look. “What?”

“Kara didn’t fly out of here, did she?”

“Uh… no.”

“Which means she’s walking home...”

“So?”

“Looking like a serial killer…”

Alex’s eyes widened as she realised Kara was skipping down the street while covered in blood. “Shit! Get your coat! We need to-” Alex moved towards the door, only for her anxiousness to cause her to trip, and fall flat on her face. There was a loud wheezing sound as Maggie crumbled to the floor again, while holding her sides and turning slightly purple.

 

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY, SAWYER!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please check out my other fic (updates every Sunday): [In Family we Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11236479)
> 
> It's very different, but give it a shot


End file.
